Lies
by Mysho
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa llevaba una vida tranquila y monótona como escritor de diario; Incluso cuando decidió encontrarse con un desconocido en un café, no se imaginaba lo mucho que cambiaría su vida; una carga tan pesada e imposible de llevar. "No se puede guardar para siempre un secreto" T E
1. Misiva

**DISCLAIMER:** SAKURA CARD CAPTORS Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Misiva**

" _(…) testigos dicen que vieron a un hombre salir corriendo del edificio momentos después de que se escuchó el disparo, sin embargo no se han encontrado las suficientes evidencias en la escena del crimen para dar con el culpable, los familiares exigen justicia._

 _El jefe de policía ha…"_

Un suspiro inundó la habitación, el dueño de la TV acababa de apagarla; se quitó las gafas y sobó sus adoloridos ojos, miró el reloj en su muñeca, las nueve de la mañana. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá la noche anterior con la televisión encendida en un volumen tan bajo que, por la mañana con el barullo habitual de las calles, era casi imposible escuchar.

Bostezó y se quedó observando por la ventana el cielo de ese día, estaba nublado y la poca luz que se asomaba a la habitación le daba un aspecto lúgubre, como de abandono.

Los muebles estaban ya gastados, el tapiz de las paredes raído, en el techo habían unas cuantas telarañas, en una esquina, montones de periódicos de fechas pasadas descansaban felizmente apilados, una capa de polvo cubría la mesita de centro; Se levantó del sofá con parsimonia, dispuesto a ir a la cocina de su modesto apartamento por una taza de café; la fiel cafetera, igual de decadente que todo, yacía inerte en su lugar designado, siempre encendida, siempre llena, esperando por su dueño. Las gruesas manos sirvieron la bebida con una gracia tal, que no parecía provenir de aquella figura tan desaliñada que se hallaba de pie allí, con la camisa a medio abrochar, una mancha de color oscuro en el pantalón, el cabello despeinado, y la barba sin afeitar.

Bebió un sorbo; desde hace ya unos años, el café no hacía el mismo efecto en él, no lograba despertarlo por completo, incluso si ingería más cantidad de lo que era sano.

—Un día de estos… voy a amanecer muerto —se dijo a sí mismo, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, bebió el último trago en el momento justo en que se escuchó el timbre resonar en todo el lugar, una, dos, tres veces. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un deje de fastidio, se reacomodó las gafas y salió al encuentro de quien fuese que estuviera tocando tan insistente, atravesó el departamento en un par de zancadas y abrió la puerta de un tirón casi rompiéndola.

La figura frente a él era alta, delgada, y de un largo cabello rojizo…se sobresaltó un poco ante la presencia del hombre, pues tenía un rostro de pocos amigos…

—Eh, buenos días Eriol —saludó.

—Kaho—se limitó a responder él, hubo un pequeño momento de incomodo silencio en que la mujer paseó sus ojos de arriba abajo en la figura de Eriol hasta que éste enarcó las cejas

—Te traje el periódico de hoy—explicó ella, entregándole una de las copias que llevaba, él la tomo sin mucho interés y comenzó a examinarla por la segunda página —Ya leí tu artículo, me pareció muy interesante como…

— ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? —la cortó Eriol sin levantar la mirada

—No, nada… era todo —se dispuso a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero enseguida giró nuevamente hacia su interlocutor —casi lo olvido —rebuscó en sus papeles y le entregó un sobre color blanco —estaba en mi buzón —y sin decir más, se marchó.

Eriol se quedó en el pórtico unos instantes observando la misiva, su dirección estaba impresa en ella, pero no se veía el nombre del remitente por ninguna parte. Entró a su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y colocó ambas cosas en la mesita de centro de la sala, se sentó en el sofá y se dedicó a observarlas…

Ninguna de las dos le inquietaban lo suficiente como para darse a la tarea de leerlas, o tal vez era que estaba demasiado inquieto por saber lo escrito, que prefería evitar el momento tanto como le fuera posible. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a abrirla, en el papel se percibía un ligero aroma que no logró reconocer, extrajo el contenido del sobre y lo extendió, era una sola hoja, y justo en medio de ella, con una caligrafía finísima e impecable, estaban escritas las palabras:

 _Charlemos; Hoy a las 7 de la noche, el café que tú ya sabes._

"¿Esto es una broma?" pensó Eriol. Revisó el sobre, pero no estaba alterado, no parecía que hubiesen querido abrirlo, ni siquiera que lo hubieran tocado, de hecho el papel estaba tan blanco que pudo haber jurado que no había pasado por la oficina de correo, si no que "alguien" lo dejó directamente en el buzón. Reflexionó un momento, esa letra no le sonaba de nada, lo cual no era buena señal…

¿El café que tú ya sabes?, ¿A qué se refería? El solía comprar café siempre cuando estaba en la calle, y pedía café a su oficina cuando estaba trabajando, pero frecuentaba diferentes lugares en igual porcentaje, ¿A qué café se suponía que fuera?

Ahora, tomando en cuenta que la carta decía "hoy", eso reafirmaba la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiese introducido en el buzón esa misma mañana… o quizá la noche anterior.

Y había algo más, ¿Por qué en el buzón de Kaho Mizuki?, sea quien fuere que lo buscara, conocía su dirección, estaba escrita en la carta, y si esa misma persona la colocó ¿Por qué la pondría a otra persona?, ¿Sabía quién era Kaho y que relación tenía con él?, ¿Acaso estaba seguro que se la entregaría, sin siquiera leerla?, ¿o que se desharía de ella?

Muchas preguntas juntas comenzaron a asaltar su mente, la duda era el peor sentimiento que, según él, se podía tener, lo sabía de sobra, había vivido con dudas durante prácticamente toda su vida, no estaba asustado pero, dados los recientes acontecimientos, esa sensación de estar siendo vigilado que había tenido los últimos días puede que no fuera simple paranoia, si es que ese mensaje provenía de la misma persona que, según él, estaba tras sus pasos. Lo que era seguro es que aquel extraño confiaba en que podría descifrarlo, y que seguramente no quería que nadie más lo leyera, pero, si era así, había algo que no cuadraba: ¿Por qué entregarlo a Kaho?, no podía saber si lo leería o no, ¿Para qué arriesgar?

Eriol dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo…

Quizá hablar con Kaho le podría ayudar, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la maltrecha camisa y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una figura que le tapaba el paso

—Li —dijo con seriedad. El recién llegado lo observó ceñudo y con la mano aún levantada hacia el timbre; tenía el pelo alborotado y castaño y ojos de un vivo ámbar.

— ¿Pero y a ti que te ha pasado? —Interrogó viendo el desaliñado aspecto de su interlocutor, y el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en su frente — ¿Si quiera has tomado un baño en la última semana?

Eriol, aún un tanto aturdido por una cosa y otra, hizo un ademán para indicarle que pasara, el castaño aceptó y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero junto a la puerta, mientras Eriol asomaba la cabeza por ésta, vigilando los pasillos y acto seguido la cerraba nuevamente, abandonando su empresa de ir en busca de Kaho.

—Estás raro —pronunció Li —digo, más de lo acostumbrado

—Ya —repuso Eriol —es que recién me he levantado— "si eso se nota" se escuchó decir a Li —y estoy un poco… cansado, es todo.

Li, poco convencido, pero nada dispuesto a seguir indagando (lo cual Eriol agradeció) se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sobre él, enseguida tomó el ejemplar del periódico que la pelirroja había llevado a Eriol esa mañana y lo observó con atención.

— ¡Vaya!, ¡Ya han publicado tu artículo! —exclamó. Eriol, un poco ausente, asintió.

—Si, después de todo ha salido, se suponía que iba a estar en primera plana pero…

—Eh mira—le interrumpió Li —aquí hay algo sobre esa chica que asesinaron ayer. Eriol observó el periódico, su amigo se había pasado a la sección policíaca sin leer pizca del artículo de la página dos, pero no podía culparlo; Shaoran había estado leyendo aquello durante meses mientras él lo escribía, estaba seguro de que podía recitarlo de memoria si se lo proponía…

Miró el reloj en la pared y por un momento olvidó todo lo relacionado a la carta, al periódico y a los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

—Mierda, es tarde —exclamó. Li no le prestó atención —voy a darme una ducha, no rompas nada —y dicho esto, literalmente corrió hasta el baño.

Eriol solía ser una persona sumamente reflexiva, había estado por varios minutos escarbando en su mente en busca de una respuesta factible, quería hallar coherencia a la dichosa misiva que había recibido. Sin embargo, después de la repentina aparición de su compañero de trabajo, aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente y estaba más concentrado en arreglarse y no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Después de todo el alboroto aseándose, y eligiendo el primer conjunto de ropa que había en su armario, salió nuevamente a la sala de su apartamento, donde Li estaba esperándole. Eriol recordó la carta que se había dejado en el bolsillo de la camisa y regresó a su habitación para recogerla con el pretexto de buscar su billetera (que ya se hallaba dentro de su pantalón).

Cuando regresó, Shaoran ya tenía puesta la chaqueta, él tomó su gabardina de color caqui y salieron, bajaron las escaleras del edificio con paso apresurado, y Li aprovechó para fastidiarle un poco

— ¿Dónde te metiste anoche, eh? —preguntó con la voz algo agitada por el movimiento —te estuve llamando al móvil y no respondiste

—Venga Li, estás comenzando a parecerte más a una madre que a un amigo —respondió el ojiazul. Su interlocutor bufó, y murmuró quien sabe qué cosas sobre la madre de Eriol, él no le prestó atención, estaba concentrando en advertir la presencia de Kaho, pero la pelirroja no apareció.

Seguramente se habría ido ya al trabajo, tal vez de regreso a casa podría hablar con ella sobre su correspondencia. Aunque para ese entonces sería un poco tarde, la cita era a las siete, y él, con suerte saldría del trabajo a las diez. Definitivamente no había manera humana de descifrar aquel misterio a tiempo. Después de un corto viaje en el desvalijado auto de Shaoran, y escucharle parlotear acerca de la chica con la comenzaba a salir, una tal "Suzuka Nakamoto" o algo así llegaron hasta su lugar de trabajo, la agencia de noticias Bell&Co.

Nada más entrar se encontró con una lluvia de felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros.

"Eh Eriol, que buen artículo"

"Bien hecho muchacho"

"¿Quieres venir a celebrar esta noche a mi casa?"

Ese último comentario lo omitió, pues la mirada insinuadora de esa chica rubia le hizo sentir náuseas, y no es que fuera su aspecto, estaba bastante bien para su edad, pero no era él el primero ni él único al que le dirigía tal invitación, incluso lo había hecho con Li el mes anterior.

Llegado hasta su oficina (casi exclusiva, pues los demás, a excepción de Li y otra chica llamada Vanesa, todos trabajaban en cubículos). Se sentó frente al escritorio y cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de leer su propio artículo, y no es como que sintiera curiosidad, al igual que Li, se lo sabía de memoria. En realidad lo único que deseaba era imaginar el rostro de las personas implicadas en él cuando lo leyeran, ¿Qué sentirían?, rabia, seguramente, después de todo, desprestigiar a toda una empresa hablando sobre las peores cosas que se puede hablar de sus líderes no era de poco peso; sonrió para sí, y encendió la computadora.

Por unas horas dejó de lado todo pensamiento para concentrarse en el trabajo, pues, como decía Li, no trabajo, no dinero, y eso no quería decir que tuviese un sueldo exorbitante, pero sí que le rendía para cubrir sus gastos básicos, pagar el alquiler, comprar comida y darse alguno que otro gustillo.

Aunque no había podido conseguir un coche, pero era más por falta de interés, pues tenía ciertos ahorros de años destinados precisamente para eso; lo que sí es que, cuando consiguiera uno sería mejor que el de Li, pues ese olor a gasolina por el mal estado del automóvil le tenía harto, después de unos meses había terminado por acostumbrarse, pero no era para nada agradable. Y justo esa mañana se sintió incluso mareado, no sabía porque hasta que recordó que apenas y bebió algo antes de salir de casa.

Cerca de las 12 llegó el café, como habitualmente pasaba desde hace dos meses, el frío de la época acrecentaba y un buen café cargado y caliente no solo evitaba que se congelara el cuerpo, si no que mantenía alerta.

Eriol salió de su oficina únicamente para ir en busca de su vaso y un bagel, y regresó a seguir trabajando, pues aquello lo mantenía lo suficientemente distraído. Sentado frente al computador, bebiendo de tanto en tanto y mordisqueando el pan, se detuvo un momento, con el vaso en la mano y lo observó casi instintivamente.

Ahí estaba… Coffe Seven Night, El nombre del lugar a donde pedían el café, un nombre al que jamás le había prestado atención, "Seven Night", siete de la noche… buscó la ya arrugada carta en sus bolsillos y la leyó de nuevo:

 _Charlemos. Hoy, siete de la noche. El café que tú ya sabes_

Por un momento pensó que todo aquello era producto del cansancio que tenía ese día, pero luego al revisar el sobre, vio algo que no había notado antes, el sello postal tenía el dibujo de un gato, y hasta donde recordaba, el local de ese café, tenía uno parecido en su anuncio, que se iluminaba con luces de neón multicolor por las noches.

Se quedó ahí por un rato, asimilando todo aquello… desde el principio había dado por sentado que era imposible saber quién había enviado la carta y a dónde tenía que ir. Sintió curiosidad, pero en ningún momento estuvo seguro de que pudiese conocer a la persona detrás de todo ese misterio.

No sentía miedo, pero el sentimiento de inquietud lo embargó. Dejó la carta de lado, decidido a ignorarla, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era una estupidez y siguió trabajando.

La una, las dos, las tres, las cuatro, las cinco, cinco y media

El tiempo transcurrió mientras Eriol escribía incansablemente, con unas cuantas interrupciones casuales de Li y sus otros compañeros, entre ellos esa rubia que daba miedo (y usaba demasiado perfume) y solo levantándose del asiento si era absolutamente necesario. Cuando por fin decidió estirar un poco los brazos y las piernas, se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca: _5:45 pm_

Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, pronto las calles se iluminarían, y el Coffe Seven Night encendería las luces de aquel ridículo felino en su anuncio. Dudó unos segundos, tomó la carta entre sus manos, la gabardina colgada en el respaldo de la silla y salió de su oficina dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Li, no tan diligente como su amigo, se hallaba sentado en su oficina, lanzando bolas de papel al basurero en la esquina contando cuantas acertaba (cabe mencionar que no era muy bueno), se encogió de hombros y suspiró, de un tiempo para acá el trabajo le era pesado, su mente estaba más bien distraída en otros asuntos, y sentía que si le ponía demasiada información, explotaría.

Siempre había admirado a Eriol por su capacidad de concentración, podía trabajar horas y horas seguidas casi sin parpadear, de hecho, ese día fue así, quiso interrumpirlo varias veces por lo aburrida que le resultaba su propia ocupación, sin embargo el ojiazul respondía con monosílabos o no respondía en absoluto, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dijo exaltado que había una horrible araña en su cabeza (no era verdad, pero si lo fuera seguro que tampoco habría reaccionado) pero no podía culparlo, desde que lo conoció, poco más de dos años atrás, se dio cuenta que era una persona de pocas palabras. Aún recordaba el día que llegó a la agencia, el director lo aceptó de inmediato, pues llevaba una carta de recomendación personal de vaya-dios-a-saber-quién, pero lo suficientemente importante como para que ni siquiera lo pusieran a prueba.

Empezó escribiendo unas cuantas columnas sin importancia, y haciendo reportajes de poca monta, pero todos (incluso los que le odiaban) estaban de acuerdo en que tenía un talento nato para la escritura, sus artículos, aunque pequeños, tenían una esencia tan propia de él, y eran tan interesantes que el jefe Takeda no tardó en darse cuenta y lo ascendió, ahora sus artículos eran muchas veces los principales del diario, y ganaba bien por ellos, incluso más que Shaoran y no es como que lo envidiara, él estaba lo suficientemente contento con su sueldo, pero nunca entendió la aversión de Eriol hacia la fama y el reconocimiento, todos sus artículos estaban firmados con las siglas E.H., así que los lectores no sabían de quién se trataba. En opinión de Li, era estúpido no querer darse a conocer, pues eso pudo haberle acarreado mejores ofertas de trabajo y, obviamente, ingresos más grandes; como sea que fuere, siempre se decía a si mismo que era su vida y su decisión y no le importaba.

La última bola de papel entró en el cesto y Li celebró una pequeña victoria, tan ensimismado estaba que dio un respingo cuando alguien entró en su oficina sin avisar, para su alivio, se trataba de Eriol.

—Li, me voy temprano, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Los dos amigos se hallaban dentro del coche, aparcado a dos cuadras de distancia del dichoso café al que Eriol debía asistir en menos de una hora; acababa de contarle a Shaoran todo lo relacionado con los sucesos de la mañana, la carta y el cómo había descubierto a dónde tenía que dirigirse. El castaño lo observaba con una mezcla entre preocupación y confusión.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea… de quién podría ser? —preguntó por fin, con las manos tensas sobre el volante y atisbando al frente

—No —respondió Eriol sin mirarle.

Ambos permanecieron callados un rato más, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto; hasta que Eriol rompió el silencio haciendo amago de salir del coche

—No piensas ir de verdad, ¿o sí?... ¿Eriol? —pero Eriol no respondía, Li desesperó —no sabes quién es ni que es lo que quiere, podría ser peligroso, tú mismo me has dicho que las cosas están raras desde hace unos días, que tenías la impresión de que alguien te seguía, ¿Y si resulta ser la misma persona qué…

—Es obvio que es la misma persona —lo cortó Eriol —pero no sabré de que va todo esto si no aceptó encontrarme con quien quiera que sea. Dicho esto, abrió la puerta del coche, salió y se dirigió al lugar, no sin antes pedirle a su amigo que no se acercara por si resultaba peligroso.

Los primeros pasos fueron firmes, pero al irse acercando más a su destino, Eriol experimentó una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… ¿miedo?, no, no podía ser eso. Era lo suficientemente fuerte y hacía mucho tiempo que ese sentimiento no representaba nada, si bien era una persona cautelosa (y paranoica se podría decir) eso distaba mucho de sentirse amedrentado. Entro con decisión al local y se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la salida, junto a la ventana; era su costumbre, pues así advertía rápidamente la presencia de una persona extraña; faltaban cerca de 20 minutos para las siete, pidió un café y se dedicó a esperar centrado en las personas que transitaban por la calle iluminada por los múltiples postes de luz, los anuncios de los negocios, y los faros de los automóviles.

Por fin, Eriol pudo distinguir una figura que entró en el café, llevaba un sombrero que le cubría el rostro y una chamarra de piel que a leguas se le veía lo costosa. Se dirigió a la mesa y el ojiazul entró en estado de alerta, aquel hombre (porque era más que obvio su sexo) se sentó frente a él, y se quitó el sombrero revelando su identidad.

—Buenas noches, Hiragizawa…

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? quiero empezar diciendo que me siento complacida de haber empezado con este proyecto, es la primera vez que publicó un long!fic aquí en FF, esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo, en realidad, al principio eran dos ideas totalmente distintas que terminaron por combinarse (aunque todavía tengo en mente las otras historias).

Este primer capítulo nos da una ligera visión del mundo en el que vive Eriol, siendo distante, distraído y poco interesado en las cosas que lo rodean. En los siguientes capítulos espero poder explicar algo más acerca de lo que sucedió los días previos a este encuentro y por supuesto, introducir a Tomoyo en la historia, desde ya pienso que esto ira más o menos lento, así que no desesperen.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos estaremos leyendo :D

(Si te gustó, déjame tu opinión en un review, para mí es más importante saber lo que piensan que estar en sus historias favoritas)


	2. Encuentro

Capítulo 2

 **Encuentro**

Independientemente de lo que Shaoran dijera o dejara de decir; él estaba seguro, y no era éste uno más de sus "episodios de paranoia", como le había argumentado el castaño en el autoservicio cuando, de forma muy discreta, señaló que la cajera se veía lo suficientemente normal como para considerarla sospechosa; en primera instancia porque visitaba ese lugar al menos una vez por semana y nunca la había visto, y en segundo lugar porque no dejó de sonreír en todo el rato, hasta que ellos hubieran salido.

—Si no le has visto es porque recién comenzó a trabajar —le había dicho Li mientras engullía un pastelillo, habló nuevamente, esta vez con la boca llena —vamos Eriol, nadie te sigue, de verdad.

Momentos después, mientras caminaban por una concurrida calle, Eriol sentía una mirada traspasarle la nuca y a cada tantos pasos observaba de reojo a su alrededor, tratando de captar lo más que podía lo que estaba tras él; su acompañante ni se había percatado, iba tan feliz contando una y otra vez sus historias multitemáticas, como siempre solía hacerlo, que pasó por alto el hecho de que Hiragizawa cambió de rumbo repentinamente a un camino un poco más largo para llegar a su apartamento que el que normalmente seguían.

Sólo hasta que estuvieron a una cuadra del lugar, dejó de sentir esa insistente presencia tras él, pero estaba seguro que el "espía" estaba muy cerca, aún observándole a distancia prudente.

Así había sido durante la última semana, cada vez que salía de casa, ya fuera para ir al trabajo, el supermercado, o cualquier otro lugar, sentía unos ojos posarse sobre él, vigilándolo, siguiendo con sumo cuidado cada paso que daba; era como si de repente todas las personas a su alrededor parecieran sospechosas, incluso la anciana del piso inferior del edificio contiguo al suyo, que él bien sabía nada tenía que ver con la policía, el FBI, ni agencias secretas de detectives.

Como sea que fuere, sus preocupaciones fueron menguando poco a poco debido a la insistencia de Li de que solo se trataba de "alucinaciones" suyas; por supuesto, él no creía que fuera así, sin embargo , escuchar repetidas veces que se estaba volviendo loco, terminó por casi convencerlo de que el cansancio le podía y había estado haciéndose ideas de lo que veía y escuchaba (como cuando estuvo seguro en la fila del banco que dos mujeres regordetas que cuchicheaban tras él pronunciaron su nombre)

Pero al final de la segunda semana, cayó la gota que colmó el vaso.

Resulta que, como todas las noches, llegó del trabajo pasadas las 11, al ir acercándose a su departamento, pudo notar una sombra parada en el pórtico, apremió el paso, pues su mala visión de noche no le permitía ver con claridad de quién se trataba, estaba a escasos metros del edificio cuando la luz de una linterna apuntó el rostro del desconocido y reveló que se trataba de un desgarbado , y evidentemente ebrio, jovencito que fumaba escondido de la vista pública.

—Oye, aquí no es lugar para drogarse —pronunció el dueño de la linterna con un japonés enredado, Eriol supuso que era extranjero, pero al mirarle el rostro (claramente japonés) se planteó que podía tener un problema en la lengua; sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escucharlo pronunciar unas palabras más con clara dificultad —¡Vete de aquí!

El aturdido joven se medio incorporó como pudo y se marchó, asediado por la amenazante luz de la linterna, que seguramente le produciría un fuerte aturdimiento en su estado.

—Buenas noches —prorrumpió Eriol al personaje frente a él

—Ah, buenas noches —le apuntó con la linterna en el rostro —Oh, lo siento —confesó bajando las manos, pero sin apagar la linterna, Eriol no dijo nada, hizo ademán de querer pasar, pero el desconocido volvió a hablar —estos muchachos de ahora, eh.

Todavía no determinaba si era o no peligroso, aunque por su aspecto, cualquiera diría que no.

Lo reconoció como el señor mayor que se había mudado hacía escasos tres meses a la desvalijada casucha de enfrente; desconocía si era el dueño original de la propiedad o la había adquirido recientemente, aunque ninguna de la dos cosas tendrían mucho sentido desde su punto de vista, pero no todos tenían la misma forma de ver las cosas, y menos aquel hombre encorvado y de voz rasposa.

—No saben en qué rumbo va su vida —escuchó decir; lo siguiente fue una huesuda mano extendiéndose hacia él en gesto de saludo —Ryo Ren, mucho gusto.

Eriol estrechó su mano y se sorprendió de sentir un agarre tan firme.

—Eriol —dijo él simplemente; Ryo no indagó, aparentemente no sentía interés alguno en su apellido, ni curiosidad de saber porque no lo había dicho.

Al final se despidió, apuntándole una vez más la linterna a la cara y disculpándose por ello, y marchó renqueando hasta su vivienda.

Por fin, Eriol introdujo la llave en el viejo portón que protestaba con rechinidos al abrirse, y se adentró en el poco iluminado edificio , subió las escaleras sin pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos, estaba agotado y con la guardia baja;

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y entró al departamento, dejando su gabardina en el perchero como todos los días; pronto su cuerpo le exigió una taza de café caliente, así que se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la luz de ésta y la observó, se acercó hasta ella y tomó la asa pero hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse de pronto, el recipiente estaba más bajo de lo que él recordaba, su contenido era 4 tazas, lo había dejado en la mañana con el número 3,pero el líquido negro reposaba sobre el número 2

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y entró en estado de alerta, abandonó la tarea de servir café y se dirigió con paso firme pero lento hacia su habitación: nada. Comenzó entonces, una búsqueda por toda la casa procurando hallar cualquier elemento sospechoso, algo que le indicara que habían entrado en su departamento, revisó cada rincón sin saber exactamente qué esperaba encontrar; quizá una cámara, un micrófono, o, en el peor de los casos, una bomba. También existía la posibilidad de que se hubiesen llevado algo de valor, aunque no monetario,pues unos simples ladrones hubiesen dejado todo en completo desorden en su apresurada búsqueda.

Revisó todos los sitios en que guardaba documentos y todo lo que consideraba importante, pero no faltaba nada;

Al final, rendido, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, quitándose los lentes y restregándose el rostro con ambas manos;

No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo, incluso con toda la seguridad que tenía de que un desconocido o desconocidos irrumpieron en el lugar, ésta fue menguando a medida que pasaban los minutos, comenzó a plantearse si estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, tal vez la cafetera ni siquiera se había quedado llena hasta dónde recordaba, su memoria podía fallarle cuando estaba cansado y, tal como sucedieron los acontecimientos en los últimos días, podía incluso pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, así que para apaciguarla, se tomó una aspirina y regresó al sofá, encendiendo la televisión casi sin volumen.

De todas las cosas que esperaba que sucedieran en su vida en esos momentos, ésa, era la última. Podía incluso jurar que hubiera preferido encontrarse con un desconocido que le disparara en el pecho, a ese hombre que permanecía sentado frente a él con una sonrisa impasible.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, habían permanecido en un rincón apartado de su mente hasta esa mañana, cuando Kaho le entregó la carta sin remitente que lo llevó hasta donde estaba ahora; No está de más decir que se arrepintió terriblemente de haber ignorado las señales que le indicaban que alguien lo perseguía, ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, y maldijo mentalmente a Li por convencerle de que era demasiado histérico (y después se lo echaría en cara, eso seguro)

Ahora tenía que intentar concentrarse para que los nervios no le traicionaran y pudiese hablar con normalidad, no dando ninguna señal de que no le ponía precisamente feliz estar frente a ese sujeto de plateados cabellos.

—¿No me saludas, siquiera? —muy tarde; Había esperado demasiado para responder, y seguramente su acompañante terminó por darse cuenta de su estado. Eriol clavó una fría mirada en los ojos color miel que se escondían tras unos finísimos anteojos.

—Tsukishiro —dijo con firmeza; el aludido mostró una amplia sonrisa confiada, al igual que su posición: el brazo izquierdo apoyado en una pierna y el otro en el respaldo de la silla, su chaqueta sin abrochar dejaba entre ver su nombre de pila grabado en el superior derecho de su camisa.

—Vaya, me empezaba a temer que no me recordaras; después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, para acercar más su rostro al de Eriol a fin de examinarlo —dime, Eriol, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos años?

Eriol hizo una clara mueca de desagrado, dando a entender (y esperaba que el mensaje fuera claro) que no tenía intención de relatarle su vida a ese sujeto, quien volvió a sonreír genuinamente y apartó la mirada, atisbando por la ventana, la gente que transitaba con tranquilidad por las calles, hundidos en un mundo aparte, sin miedos, sin sospechar siquiera de los que caminaban a su alrededor, sin temer a morir en cualquier momento por un suceso fuera de su alcance. Eriol, sin embargo, no dejaba de observar con cautela esa figura que le acompañaba, su aspecto nostálgico y a la vez alegre, lo recordaba perfectamente, sus gestos, su forma de hablar, la sonrisa que solía usar contra él, y esos ojos que parecían guardar infinidad de secretos;

—Sabes… —comenzó a decir Tsukishiro sin moverse un milímetro —que no eres igual que ellos, ¿Verdad? —solo entonces, Eriol cedió a dejar de mirarle con recelo, y se fijó en los transeúntes; no podía entender exactamente a qué se refería, ¿Qué no era como ellos?, por supuesto, aquellos eran ingenuos, inocentes personas, ajenas al hecho de que su vida era tan frágil como una hoja, él no, él tenía plena conciencia de la muerte, del sufrir, de la maldita miseria en que podía convertirse la vida de un momento a otro; las personas normales vivían el aquí y el ahora, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el mañana.

—¿Te piensas más inteligente? —indagó Tsukishiro, quien ahora lo observaba mientras su ensimismamiento iba creciendo; Eriol lo escuchó, pero lejos de voltear a verlo, no hizo más que apretar los puños y endurecer el semblante —no puedes conocer la libertad que ellos conocen , y tal vez nunca podrás, no aquí en Japón; si hubieses sido lo suficientemente listo te habrías quedado en Inglaterra, pero veo que eres tanto o más imprudente que cuando nos conocimos.

—Yukito —interrumpió sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle; ahora los papeles estaban al revés —no necesito tus sermones, esta fue mi decisión y sé perfectamente lo que implica.

—No, no lo sabes —rebatió Yukito —estás tomando en cuenta sólo los factores menores; puede que nadie se haya dado cuenta de tus artículos en el periódico, pero yo sí, porque te conozco; lo que estás haciendo es arriesgado, y no puedo creer que pienses que "ellos" no van a ir tras de ti, y cuando lo hagan, ¿Cómo vas a justificar todo lo que sabes sobre su familia?

—No pueden encontrarme—dijo simplemente, sin inmutarse, sin asustarse, sin siquiera sorprenderse de las palabras de su interlocutor. Para bien o mal, estaba seguro de que si él llegase a leer uno de sus artículos lo reconocería de inmediato, pues su capacidad deductiva, aunado a que era quien mejor conocía su estilo, le permitían deducir todo acerca de él; pero no le asustaba, ni él, ni lo que tuviera que decir sobre "Esas personas".

—No han podido —reiteró Yukito —pero lo harán, ¿Te quedarás sentado a esperar?; escúchame, ya me he metido en suficientes problemas por ti, y no pienso meterme en más. Si te encuentran esto se acabó para los dos —El rostro níveo de Yukito parecía consternado, preocupado, e incluso levemente molesto; la negativa del muchacho de cabello azul a siquiera escucharlo le ponía los nervios de punta, en un último intento, largo un suspiro y habló con la voz más serena que pudo, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras —Eriol —¡bingo!, el muchacho por fin se dignaba a mirarlo, clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y por un segundo pareció que no existía nadie más que ellos dos —si te queda un poco de sentido común, si puedes siquiera pensar un segundo en todo lo que te puede sobrevenir; vete de aquí, lárgate de Japón. No tienes porque hacerte el valiente para enfrentar tu pasado, tienes miedo, puedo verlo y si no te vas ahora, después no podrás hacerlo.

Las miradas permanecieron cruzadas unos segundos más, hasta que Eriol volvió a desviarla en dirección a la acera contraria, centrándose en una joven pareja que salía de un bar tomados de la mano; de reojo vio como Yukito, con cara de fastidio se colocaba su sombrero, se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la salida, perdiéndose en un mar de colores infinito. Miró a la ahora silla vacía, con un deje de culpabilidad, luego a la mesa, donde descubrió una pequeña tarjeta color negro en dónde estaba impreso un nombre y un número telefónico.

*

El sonido de las pisadas subiendo las escaleras era lo único que irrumpía el sepulcral silencio del edificio; una figura masculina avanzaba a toda prisa; llevaba el rostro compungido, la mirada perdida y una hoja arrugada en las manos; llegó hasta el tercer piso, en el apartamento 3D y tocó el timbre reiteradas veces; no hubo respuesta, más que nervioso, golpeó la puerta una y otra vez, pero el resultado no fue distinto. Finalmente, y sin total conciencia ya de lo que hacía, hizo girar el picaporte, y, para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar.

El escenario no parecía mucho más distinto desde la última vez; incluso la pila de periódicos del rincón estaba intacta; volvió la mirada al perchero y notó que algo faltaba: la gabardina de Eriol.

Comenzó a introducirse con pasos cortos, tratando de vislumbrar alguna señal de su amigo. Se acercó a la salita, nada, en la cocina, nada.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entreabierta y tragó duro

—¿Eriol? —preguntó a la nada, sin atreverse a entrar. Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que podía soportar cualquier cosa que viera al interior de la habitación, incluso el cuerpo sangrante de su amigo muerto; empujo despacio y dejó escapar un suspiro de medio alivio, el peor escenario que su cabeza maquiló, no había sucedido, pero aún así no había señal alguna del ojiazul.

Confundido y visiblemente preocupado, se sentó en la cama dando un sonoro suspiro.

La noche anterior las cosas se habían puesto muy raras, al menos para él. Eriol le contó todo sobre aquella carta extraña que recibió, luego lo dejo ir solo al café para encontrarse con quien sabe quien fulano, y no volvió a verlo.

Cerca de las 07:30 pm, desobedeció a Eriol y se acercó al café, pasó por ahí caminando y se Asomó al interior como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no había señal de Eirol, ni nadie que a él le pareciera sospechoso (al criterio de Eriol, todos lo eran) repitió la acción unas dos o tres veces más, sin éxito.

Por fin, dándose por vencido, regreso al trabajo esperando encontrarse con Eriol allí, pero tampoco estaba,prgeunto lo más discretamente que pudo a unos cuantos compañeros, pero ninguno supo darle razón de su paradero, unos despistados le dijeron "está en su oficina" otros más "ni idea, no lo he visto" y el último se sorprendió de la pregunta, exclamando que como podía no saber dónde estaba si habían salido juntos de la agencia.

Apachurrado, tuvo que volver a su oficina, pues el jefe Takeda llegó en el preciso instante en que quiso volver a salir para ir hasta el departamento de Eriol; la pila de trabajo sobre su escritorio le causó un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Cada tanto rato le llamaba a su amigo al móvil, pero este lo mandaba al buzón, lo que no hizo más que preocuparlo nuevamente.

Para cerca de las 11:30, se vio libre por fin del trabajo; era ya muy tarde, así que decidió no ir en busca de Eriol esa noche, ya mañana lo haría y con suerte, llegaría a la agencia y se lo encontraría trabajando sin parar y bebiendo un vaso de café tras otro. Se dirigió a su propia casa a descansar, no sin antes marcarle unas tres o cuatro veces más sin resultados favorecedores.

A la mañana siguiente, en la agencia de noticias BellCo. Había un revuelo más GRANDE de lo habitual, Shaoran ingresó en el lugar cerca de las 08:45 de la mañana, pues se levantó muy tarde, producto de que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, si no hasta las 6:00 am.

Todos, o casi todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa; cuchicheaban entre ,ellos y de vez en cuando Shaoran distinguía una frase suelta "no puede ser", "¿Qué pasó?", "seguro que es broma". Se acercó con curiosidad abriéndose paso en el círculo hasta llegar al centro de éste, donde se hallaba uno de sus compañeros, el más viejo de todos, con un sobre roto en una mano y su contenido en la otra.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Berth? —preguntó.

—¡Oh, Shaoran! —exclamó el aludido; se acercó a él con pasos torpes, producto del gran tamaño de sus pies y su prominente barriga —que bueno que llegas, quizás tu puedas explicarnos esto —le extendió la hoja y Shaoran la tomó leyendo el encabezado "CARTA DE DIMISIÓN"

—¿De que se trata todo esto? —gruñó el castaño sin entender.

—Es de Hiragizawa, ha renunciado —terció una chica de cabello negro y corto

Los ojos de Li se abrieron como platos, observó a Berth tratando de confirmar si lo que la chica decía era broma, pero este lo miro seriamente con las espesas cejas fruncidas y los labios torcidos bajo el tupido bigote, luego se giró hacia su compañera.

—¿Le has visto, Vanesa? —Vanesa negó con la cabeza

—No, la carta llegó por correo muy temprano.

Li apretó la carta entre sus manos y salió como pudo del circulo par ir hasta el departamento de Eriol, ignorando los murmullos de sus compañeros y el "Hey, ¿A dónde vas muchacho?" de parte de Berth. Lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a su amigo y llegar al fondo del asunto de una buena vez.

Así había corrido con su auto sin hasta el edificio de Eriol, decepcionándose por encontrarlo vacío de él.

Se rascó la cabeza; estaba arrepentido de haber ignorado a Eriol con sus sospechas, estaba tan acostumbrado a su paranoia que ya ni la tomaba en cuenta. Las primeras veces, cuando recién se conocían, él mismo se había puesto nervioso cuando el ojiazul le aseguraba que alguien los seguía, o que tal o cual persona parecía muy sospechosa, pero después de unos cuantos meses de la misma rutina, dio por sentado que simplemente aquel sospechaba hasta de las rocas, y comenzó a "darle el avión" cada vez que mencionaba algo raro.

Nunca supo porqué, porque el se comportaba de esa manera, porque era tan desconfiado. Durante mucho tiempo sintió curiosidad, pero después de que por una conversación surgió una pregunta sobre el pasado seguida de un incómodo silencio, a partir de entonces, existió entre los dos un acuerdo no dicho sobre el "antes", no preguntar ni indagar nada que el otro no estuviese dispuesto a contar; incluso cuando, por curioso, Li descubrió en uno de los cajones de la cocina un arma de fuego, ni siquiera lo mencionó, simplemente la vio, cerró el cajón, y volvió a su vida normal con Eriol como su mejor amigo del que solo sabía tres cosas:

Su nombre y apellido, su lugar de origen y su edad.

Un nuevo y hondo suspiro se dejó oir en cada rincón de la habitación; Shaoran podía ser un "idiota fastidioso", en palabras de Eriol, pero nunca un mal amigo, llegaría al fondo del asunto, costara lo que costara.

*

La sala parecía tan cálida; tan acogedora; y, sin embargo, las personas sentadas en las filas de butacas pegadas a la pared no concordaban nada con el ambiente, rostros atemorizados, angustiados, cargados de un sentimiento de duda, de espera, de fatiga y en algún punto de su semblante… esperanza.

Por supuesto, el ojiazul no observaba más allá de sombras, centrando la mirada al frente mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, hacia la última puerta en él, se detuvo y golpeó dos veces hasta escuchar una voz masculina indicándole entrar.

El hombre tras el escritorio alzó la vista con una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció al reconocer a su invitado y fue sustituida por una mueca seria.

—Eriol —dijo —creía que no nos veríamos más en esta vida

—Eso se suponía —Eriol cerró la puerta tras de sí con ningún ruido de por medio, y se sentó en una de las dos sillas para los pacientes —pero necesito un favor

—Bueno, era mucho pedir que vinieras hasta aquí solo para saludar —el galeno sonrió ladinamente y observó al muchacho unos segundos —dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Necesito mudarme aquí a Osaka, lo más pronto posible…

*

Notas:

No me miren así, se que tardé mucho y que no se ve a Tomoyo por ningún lado, pero advertí que la historia era más bien lenta, y no he encontrado la manera adecuada de agregar al personaje... Es más difícil de lo que creí.

Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer Toooodos sus comentarios, me han animado muchísimo a continuar. Principalmente, este capítulo (y todos en realidad) deseo dedicarlos a CatLyan, la persona que inspira casi todos mis personajes jaja. Te quiero.

Y pues nada, hasta la próxima. Espero no tardar una eternidad.


End file.
